


second chance at happiness

by flareonfury



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Drabble, Episode S1e19: Who is Harrison Wells?, Episode S2e5: The Darkness and the Light, Episode Tag, F/M, SnowBarry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-12
Updated: 2015-11-05
Packaged: 2018-03-30 04:36:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3923149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flareonfury/pseuds/flareonfury
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Various drabbles and one-shots that focus on Caitlin/Barry or their characters (each chapter will be a stand-alone unless otherwise stated). Will have mentions of background canon ships.</p><p>First two are focused around S1Ep19.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Barry Allen's lips (S1ep19)

She had felt Barry Allen's lips.

It felt different from Ronnie's. Strange, but still good. She had kissed him again because it felt good. Having his arms around her, his lips on hers. But at the same time she knew something was wrong. 

However, she hadn't felt Barry Allen's kiss.

She had felt someone else's kiss in Barry Allen's body. The Everyman's kiss. Barry wouldn't have kissed her. He was still in love with Iris. But for that brief moment? She wanted it to last. Which is why it's so hard to look at Barry now - why she overreacted when he tried to touch her earlier.

She never expected to feel this way about another person again.

Not after Ronnie.

But she does.

And she wants to kiss him.

For real this time.

But she can't.


	2. everything's changed (S1ep19)

Now everything's changed.

Barry had been right all along - Harrison Wells wasn't actually Harrison Wells.

What would have happened if Barry hadn't been there to stop her last night?

Cisco said he had reoccurring dream of being killed by Dr. Wells.

Would she have been killed?

Would she be alive right now?

Would Barry? Cisco? Joe? Eddie? Iris?

God, she had believed in him so much.

She owes everything to this man, and for what? Everything she's known was a lie.

How could someone do this? And keep it going for so long?

Once again, her life has been turned upside down and she doesn't know what to do. But yet she does...

Harrison Wells (or whatever his real name is) will be brought to justice. For Henry Allen and the injustice that he had to live with for all these years and for Barry Allen, her friend that deserves better.


	3. Tones of Jealousy (S2ep5)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Episode tag to Season 2 Episode 5 "The Darkness and Light". But at the same time, I think it could also take place sometime in the future.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Requested by anonymous at my Tumblr a little while ago. Sorry for how late it is, but just got inspired.

"Dude, do you think they're going to have a second date?" Cisco's voice interrupted Barry as silently watched Jay say goodbye to Caitlin.

"What?" Barry faced him, and winced at how angry his voice sounded. "When did they go on a first?"

"Well, technically, it wouldn't be considered a first date. However, an almost kiss and sharing a dinner together while they make goggly eyes at each should count even if they were on watch duty. It was when Light was after Linda and you went on that blind date with Patty." Cisco explained, studying Barry's face.

"Right. And how do you know they almost kissed?" Barry questioned glancing back at Caitlin. Her face was a mask, but he could see the hurt in her eyes and he kind of wanted to punch Jay at the moment. Caitlin's been through so much this past year, and she seemed happy working with him.

Cisco smirked at the flash of anger in Barry's face. "Are you jealous?"

Barry choked and shook his head at Cisco. "What? I'm no- not jealous. Why would I be jealous?"

"I don't know man, but you seem oddly annoyed with what I said." Cisco laughed and walked away from Barry's opened mouth. He didn't get any vibes about them, but he had a feeling that it would all eventually work out. After all, he knew his friends and they would be perfect together. He can't wait to throw this in their faces when they admit they like each other. 

**THE END.**


End file.
